


The Jester

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clowns, Depression, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Finally after years the Joker has finally broke his arch nemesis. Our fallen hero has finally went insane, and joined the evil side of Gotham. Joker has turned him into the Jester.However it has seen to only last for one night, and the next night he is Batman.The only question it seems is...Will Batman find out and gain complete control?Or is the Jester here to stay?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	1. The jester is born

The Joker sat on his desk, tapping his finger slowly on the wooden top. His smile dead placed on his face, and his eyes wide as ever.

Why was he so happy?

is he just losing his mind?

The questions filled his henchmen's mind as he just sits there, waiting.

Suddenly, his partner in crime, Harley Quinn. Walked slowly to the Joker. As she smiled widely with joy. She went s to his ears and whispers something. Nothing they could hear at all.

Harley steps away, and the Joker gets up from his seat, having his hands on his back. He looked at his henchmen as says...

"We got him"

Instantly, everyone cheered. Clapping at a job well done.

"Yes, we've done it, we have broken the bat!" he laughed maniacally

Cheerfully he danced foolishly around the warehouse. Giggling with glee. After years it finally happened.

He won.

"You did it Mista J!" Harley cheered

"Yes, I did"he laughed"Now, where is he?"

" In the room, where he was"

"Bring him to me, I want to look at him in the eye as I see his be the same as me!" he said with joy

Two of his henchmen went over to the room he was kept in. It was dark over there and it was hard to see who it was. But the two men that went in came out with another man in the middle. Who had his head down and not looking at anyone. The joker went over to him and said...

"Got anything to say bats!?"

He didn't respond. Angry he slapped him in the face.

"Speak!"

" .....I got a question... "

"What is it?"

It was all silence. The joker grew bummed.He must of broke him too much. Now he can't even say another word.

But then, a chuckle filled the warehouse. With the henchmen confused on where it came from. Harley was freaked out. While the Joker just stood there in shock.

It was him. It was coming from him.

Of all people.

"That's good right, please tell me it is!! ?" she shrieked

He then looked directly at the Joker's face, and said.

"Is is normal to laugh like maniac?" he said in a normal and calm tone

"....No, for a sane person, but here, it is, why you ask?"

" ....Good!!! "

Our fallen hero busted out laughing maniacally at the ceiling. Not even struggling from the two men who were holding him down. He stopped and looked at him arch nemesis, and said...

"Can we play now?"

Everyone was surprised if this, or course they wanted him to snap. But they didn't actually think it would work that well.

Maybe a little bit, but not like this.

They would think he would've killed the Joker brutally.

Or killed them all.

But for the Joker, he only just smirked.

"Well, is that so...don't worry, we'll play soon, but first, I want to see your face, take the cowl off of him!"

"Yes boss"they said

They pulled the cowl of of him, exposing his true face. The Joker gasped but then chuckled softly.

" I knew it, no one can ever afford such expensive gear, I can believe I was fooled so easily! "He laughed

"Well I as to do something, things cost money and I can do it for free...now, can we play?"

" not yet my crazy bat, take him to the room, I want to talk to him some more"

They took him back into the room, as everyone heard the now lost hero laughing continually into the room. Before they closed it shut.

"Leave us alone, I want to deal with him myself"

" you heard him, lets go! "Harley shouted

They all left the warehouse. Leaving him alone to talk to his now crazy nemesis. He slowly opened the door, but was shocked to see inside.

He was gone.

**************************

It was late, and Alfred was just finishing up cleaning the manor. He hasn't seen Master Bruce since hours ago. And was growing worried about him.

He prayed that he was okay.

He sighed and decided to check at the bat cave one last time to see is he missed anything, or if he was back. Luckily for him he saw the bat mobile inside, and was happy to know that he was alright.

" master Bruce, it's late, you should sleep now"

Nothing.

"Master Bruce?"

He suddenly heard shuffling noises, and sounds of machinery and beeping noises. He was making something.

But what?

A weapon?

Another suit?

What would he be making?

Curiously the butler went downstairs and looked for him. He followed the noise to a dark room, with only the light coming from the sparks of the blow torch. He looked deep in thought and didn't even bother to look at him. So, he went closer to him and said.

"Master Bruce, what are you making there, is the Joker up to something bad?"

" No... "He finally said

" then what's wrong? "

"Just making something"

"What is it, another suit?"

" yes Al, yes indeed...my new suit"

"What was wrong with the other one?"

" it's not me anymore, none of it is...it's all fake"

"I don't understand, did he joker so something to you"

"Yes...He showed me something..."

" like what? "

"What I am....you know that I never recovered from the incident right?"

" of course I do, but what does that have to do with now? "

"He broke me Alfred"

" What...!? "

"He broke me...He made me break, and you know something..."

Al was afraid to ask. But then Bruce stopped what he was doing and let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, it's done...perfect"

He picked whatever he made up and went into a dark corner to change. Once he finally placed it on, he put on what it seemed to be some sort of a hat and turned around. Alfred was confused as ever.

"Oh yes, perfection....I can't believe it turned out so wonderful"

" can I see...? "He said nervously

" sure"

He stepped into the light, but as was completely away from the darkness. Alfred gasped, horrifically.

There standing in front of him, was bruce. Wearing a skin tight black suit, which looked like something a clown would wear, with white lace trimming at the end. He wore black pointy boots, and a hat that looked like, before, a clown would wear, not to mention the white makeup and the black circles that surrounded his eyes. Which were wife and bulging. Like someone who was completely lost of sanity.

"Master Bruce...have you lost your mind!?"

" Yes!! "He laughed maniacally" I did, and now I don't have to keep it control anymore"

"But...but You said you would never..."

" Yeah, all of the vigilante stuff was fun and all...but in the end I was getting nowhere, every night I catch a villain, throw them into Arkham, and they escape, everything single day...and it's pissing me off! "

"But that's what hero's are suppose to do, protect their home from evil"

"But it cause so much of strain Alfred, I want to snap so many times but I didn't, until tonight, when Joker tried to break me, I was already breaking myself...I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to get rid of this...I wanted an escape...so I snapped"

He giggled.

"Like it, I like it too, the bat suit didn't suit me anymore, so I decided to go with my new look, I responded a new name too...hmmm...how about...Jester, the dark Jester!"

He laughed again.

"It's perfect, I need to leave now, my time a heroism is over, I'm gonna chase chaos to Gotham now!"

" What, Bruce, please, think of what you are doing! "Alfred screamed

But he already ran over to his bat mobile, and drove off. Al just stood there, conflicted of what he just saw.

"What has happened to him, oh God please don't tell me this is actually happening"he shrieked

*************************

" where is that bat, I can't believe he tricked us again! "The Joker growled

" maybe he is too strong for us Mista J "Harley sighed

" and to think we actually got him, now he's going to make us suffer for this"

"Yoo hoo, Joker!" an eerie cheerful voice shouted

"Who the hell was...What the...!"

He turned to see his arch nemesis sitting on a chair, looking at him with a sweet smile on his face. But he didn't looked like before, he looked...like him.

In a way.

"Bats!!?"

" no no no Joker, Batman is gone, The Jester only exists, and tonight, I wanna play! "

He laughed maniacally into the air, spinning happily on the chair. Everyone was now completely freaked out. This was so out of character. Very out of character.

But the Joker was just curious.

"So, you're a villain now?"

" Yes, but not until I actually did a crime of course "he giggled" so, what are we gonna do to terrorize this city, I'm all ears, as long as there's not killing involved, I'm not keen on that at all, please tell me Joker, please!? "

"Puddin, this is too creepy, I don't think breaking him was a good idea now..."

" shut up Harley, he wants to cause trouble, and now he can"The Joker smirked "Welcome to the crew Jester, I hope that you enjoy our fun together"

" Good, I got some weapons for you in the bat mobile, but I really need to change that, I was thinking the clown mobile, yes, perfect! "He giggled

The clown Prince looked in awe of what happened to his nemesis, he was crazy, he was nuts, and he wanted to bring chaos into Gotham, the thing that he drove to stop.

He liked it.

now he wanted to do something.

He went over to him, examining his new outfit and how he was looking. He gently caressed this cheek, leaving the jester in shock. Slowly he kissed him, but to his surprise.

He joined in.

"Joker..."

" no dear, call me darling for now on, you're mine, and together we will take over this city, and fill it with chaos "

He smirked at it and said...

"Yes...Darling"he said with a sinister smile

" Come, I feel like robbing a bank tonight"

The Jester got off the chair and went over the Harley, who was still freaked out of him.

"Why are you scared Harley, I'm not gonna hurt you, not anymore, that was Batman, not me, the Jester doesn't hurt villains, The Jester only joins them, lets be friends Harley, don't be afraid"

"Eh?"

He smiled before hugging her gently.

"Wonderful, you heard it folks, the Batman it gone, the Jester stays!" The Joker announced

He laughed before saying.

"And forever more"

News report: A robbery occurred in Gotham central bank. They heist was lead by the Joker, Harley Quinn, but he had a new villain with him. The Jester. Together they escape GCPD. Without any trouble and the robbery was successful. But with no Batman to be seen.

Where is he?

Why didn't he stop them?

Has he given up?

Is he gone for good?

We need answers, Batman, please, come back to us and he the hero Gotham needs. Please...

But the Tv was turned off. Bruce was now in his Pajamas and giggling wildly like a maniac.

"Oh really, I could've sworn that Gotham hated me, oh well, I guess that's you're problem now ehehehehe, Alfred!"

" Yes...Master Bruce? "He said nervously

" why are you so scared of me, I don't wanna hurt you"

"I know but...this is not like you, you would never Rob banks, you would never love the joker, you would never do any of this"

"Maybe I just change Al, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, goodnight"

Alfred silently left him room, but the last thing he saw, was him sitting on the bed, looking different. He looked down. He looked blue.

He looked...sad.


	2. He's Back?

Alfred went to check on his friend. He was concerned about him. About when he saw him just laughing like a maniac and declaring that Batman was no more.

It scared him.

What did the Joker do to him?

Slowly he opened the door, nervous on what was going to happen to now fallen hero. But when he went inside. Bruce was doing work on his desk.

Acting, completely normal.

"Master Bruce?"

" Hm? "

"Are you feeling alright?"

" yes I am, however my head hurts, I don't really remember much of last night either, the only thing I remember was a huge bonk on my head and that's it"

"Haven't you heard of what happened, a robbery happened"

" I must of be out of it, oh well, I'll just get them tonight, but I did about this new villain, the Jester, I bet that joker has a new friend "

"And it's you..." he mumbled

"Excuse me?"

" Nothing! "He shouted"Breakfast is ready for you, you should eat before it gets cold."

" thank you"he said"

He left the room, leaving Alfred speechless.

"Dear god, what's going on, it's like he has two people in one body"

That night...

"Hm, I wonder where the Jester has gone, I have so many fun things planned for him"The joker pouted

" Maybe he's busy "Harley shrugged

"Wherever he is, he's far away from you Joker"a cold voice said behind him

" Ah! "He screamed

He jumped off the chair and looked behind him. It was Bruce, but in his bat suit?

" Oh, it's just you, come on pal, quit with the games, you're over that"

"I'm not playing any games, I don't know what the hell you did to me, but you're not gonna do it again"

"come on buddy, quit with the jokes, now take the ridiculous suit off and go back to your new suit will ya"

He squinted his eyes. The two froze. He was dead serious.

And now they were fucked.

Very fucked.

"Mista J, what's going on?" she shivered

"I don't know, hey, don't be like that, you're out friend, remember, we even kissed."

" What!? " He screamed

"Uh...Oh no"

************************

"Sorry for not being there last night, I must of been knocked out when they did this"

The two were taken into the police car, where they were lost and confused.

"It's alright, the media always over exaggerates things"Commissioner Gordon said" one day without you here won't cause the end of the world, just be careful next time"

"I will Gordon, goodbye"

Bruce went back into his bat mobile and rice all the way back to the bat cave. Where Alfred was eating for him, worried and confused as ever.

Bruce recognised this, and said...

"What's bottom you so freak out?"

" about this jester Villain... "

"He like any other villain in Gotham, someone I will stop no matter what"

"I know that, it's just that, he reminds me of someone."

" Hm"he smirked"Oh well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Al"

"Goodnight...I guess"

He went upstairs, but Alfred was still confused.

"Maybe it was only just one day, he must of snapped out of it...I hope"

The next day...

Alfred just finished making breakfast and was about to head into Bruce's room, when he heard giggling coming from inside.

It was odd.

He never laughs.

At all.

Nervously he opens the door, fearing the worst, but it was only just him, laughing at some comedy show on tv.

"Breakfast is ready"

"Thank you Al, I'll be there in a minute, I just need to listen to this....ahahahahaha!" he laughed"Hilarious! "

"I was wrong, the Jester is back!"he screamed in his head

How? He doesn't like comedy, not even the slightest.

" Don't you know, that the Joker and Harley are in Arkham now right? "

"They are!?" he gasped "Oh dear, I need to get them out, who did this!?"

" You... "

"Huh?"

" Nothing, at least eat first before you do it, and at night"

"Ahuh, I know that Alfred...Ehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed"This is too much I can't!! "

"This is probably the most emotion he has ever had since he was child, in fact, he acts like a child"he said in his head"well at least he didn't become like the Joker, just crazy...and childish , maybe I'll just keep it shut for a while, I don't want to do anything I might regret"

"Well master Bruce, you better eat your food before it gets cold"

"Yes, food!" he smiled "Thank you Al!"

He hugged him tightly and skipped away. This so too much, way too much.

Wayne Enterprises...8:00 pm...

"Is it me, or have you now have a sense of humour" Lucious wondered

It not like his boss to go laughing out of nowhere, or even good around like a child. It weird him out.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just having a little laugh, don't worry about me"he smiled

" Okay... "

"Excuse me, can I talk to you a moment" Alfred said

"Sure I guess"

He took him out of the office and they went into a storage room.

"What is it Al?"

" it's about Bruce..he's crazy"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is, a few days ago the Joker broke him, and now he's gone insane!"

" He seems fine to me"he shrugged

"He's the jester Lucious"

" ....what!!? "He screamed

" Sssh...He doesn't know it, the next day after the robbery he went back to normal, but today he's the jester , or...a different Bruce Wayne to be exact"

"So, he's the one who robbed the bank the day before, oh no, we need to tell him"

"No, we can't, if we do, he might go into emotional distress, and we might loose them both."

" But we have to do something, does anyone else know about this? "

"No...I hope not, but for now just don't do a thing, he's not like the Joker, he still has some sanity in him, he's harmless...for now"

"What do you mean for now, what is he going to do?"

" He's going to free Joker and Harley, tonight"

"Then we have to keep him down until tomorrow, when he finally goes back to normal"

"Right"

The two men went out of the room and back into the office, but they were shock to see that...

He was gone.

"Oh god"Lucious gasped

" Yes...yes it is"

Arkham asylum...

The Joker just say in his cell, confused as ever on what just happened last night. He broke Bruce, and he became to jester. But last night he was the dark knight.

And he beat the tar out of him.

What did he do wrong?

Why did he do that?

I though he was in his side.

This made him confused. He could've sworn he lost it. Why was he so...

"Yoo hoo!" a familiar voice shouted

"Huh?"

He looked out of his cell to see a man in a doctor's uniform. But was heading over to him.

"Excuse me, dl I know you?"

" it's me darling, Jester"he giggled

"You...but You brought me in here."

" What, I didn't do that"

"What, you literally beat the tar out of...oh god, you don't remember huh"

"Nah ah, and if I did, I'm sorry, I'm gonna get you and Harley out"

"But what about the guards?"

" knocked them out, with gas, they not be waking up for a while, I even have the keys"

He showed it to him with an adorable smile on his face. The Joker was pleased.

"Good boy, now let me out"

"Yes darling"

He unlocked the cell for and slide it open, as the Joker smashed his lips on his, kissing each other passionately.

"Come, we must get Harley now"

"Of course"

The two clowns went over to the female area. On their way the jester stopped at two face, who was begging for him to let him out.

"Forget about him, we need to go"The joker said

" But he wants out, I wanna help him"the jester said sadly

"....fine, you can let him out"

"Yay!" he giggled "okay, here you go"

He unlocked the cell and slide it open for him. Two face went out and said.

"Thank you"

" you're welcome "He smiled

" Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? "

"Yes you do"

He went to his ear and whispered.

"I use to be the the bat, but I'm not anymore, I'm evil now"he giggled

" Joker, is this true? "

"Sort of, I'll explain later"

" Hey, can you let me out too!?"The riddler begged

" What's the magic word? "the jester teased

" Please? "

"Okay!"

He let him out as well.

"Okay, now to Harley!" he said enthusiastically

They all went into the female area, until they found Harley's cell. She was completely in shock of seeing the jester, since he locked her up in the first place.

"What the...why are you letting me out, you put me in here?"

" I'll explain Harley, once he get out of here"the joker sighed

"Okay..."

The jester let her out of the cell, before hugging her tightly.

"Hey how about it let me out" poison ivy smirked

"As you wish"he smiled

He unlocked her cell as well. She was shock of this. She heard about him in the news, but never suspected him to be the exact opposite of the joker.

" You're one sweet man, I like that"

"By the way Ivy, that's the bat"two face whispered

" What!? "

"Not anymore, I gave that up"the jester chuckled devilishly "Now we can finally leave this place"

They all escaped the asylum without delay, and escaped into the night. The other villains went on their separate ways, while the three clowns went back into the hideout.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Harley asked

"Well you see, I think that Bruce has two personalities"

" Huh? "

"Think about it, one day he is crazy, mischievous, goofy and childish, and the next day he is cold, dark and angry, and grown up, I think he has two personas, and neither of them know each other"

"So what are we gonna do?"

" we do nothing, we just watch and enjoy the fun, who knows, Jester might be here to stay "

"Ooh, me likey"she said devilishly

" I'm bored, I wanna do something! "The Jester pouted

" oh we will my devious clown, now, how do you like about blowing things up? "

"Ooh!"

" Good, now let's go... "

"Ah...my head...it's hurts!" he screams

"Jester, are you okay"

"I think I need to go home and rest, maybe next time"

"Okay jester, you may go, you already done enough for us"

"Bye guys"he grins and ran out of the warehouse

Later...Wayne manor...

" He's sleeping? "Lucious asked

" Yes, he is"Alfred sighed"he'll be back to normal tomorrow"

"How is he going to react to five criminals escaping arkham, and he did it?"

" we won't say a word, now let's just leave him to sleep"

"Poor man, I don't even want to know what the Joker did to him"He shook his head

They nodded and left his room.

***********************

Don't you just hate it when you snap

It's actually very nice to be honest

No matter what his goons did to me.

It wasn't the true reason I snapped.

To be honest.

I was already breaking ever since I was eight years old.

Sad huh.

Not really.

It's actually refreshing to loose it. It makes me happy.

Losing it with all the crazies in Gotham.

I too am the same as them.

I want to embrace who I am

I want to become it.

A villain.

I was destined to be a villain.

Oh my head hurts so bad.

I feel like a slipping away.

Some ones grabbing me.

But who?


	3. So Far Gone

Bruce woke up slowly having a painful headache once again. He checked his phone, wonderful what time it was.

It was the next day.

How?

He was out of it for a while day?

How much did he miss?

Confused he went out of the room. Not even bothering to drink his morning tea. He noticed Alfred making breakfast and decided to drink some water.

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?"

" I think I need to go to the doctor, my head aches are getting worse"

"How bad?"

" very bad, what happened to me yesterday? "

"Um, you just passed out"

"But I checked any phone and all of things are clean, and I also have this white spot on my cheek...is that makeup"

"Bruce I..."

" I think I'm going crazy, I need to figure this out"

"Well just be ready for breakfast"

" I will "

He went into the bat cave to figure out these headache he keeps happening. He knew that bonk in the head was bad, but not that bad.

As he was about to go on the computer, he noticed something black with lace trimming near the counter. He went over to see what is was, and froze at the sight.

This was the Jester's suit.

"....ALFRED!!!!!" he shrieked

Meanwhile...

Alfred heard his screams and was rushing over to Bruce. When he went downstairs he saw him completely frozen, but then realized why.

He had the Jester's suit in his hands.

Lucious must for forgot to put it away.

"Oh no"

"Alfred...what is this doing in here?" he said with fright

This was strange, he was never this scared before.

"Master Bruce, calm down"

"Please don't lie to me Al...why is the Jester's suit in here...where is he?"

" ... "

"TELL ME!!" he screamed

"He's here"

"Where, did you hide him, was he hurt or something!?"

" no Bruce...He wasn't hurt, in fact he fine...He's you"

It was like something from a hit to film, Bruce's eyes were wide open. His body shaking, so much, that he dropped the suit from his hands. He looked at Alfred with horror in his eyes. While he just stood there, bowing his head in shame.

"He's me.....but how...how did I..."

" that night when you said your head hurt, the night before I was going to check on you, and you were making that suit, you said that the Joker broke you, but you said that you were already breaking before he even did a thing to you, and after that incident you didn't wanna be a hero anymore, you said that you wanted to cause chaos just like him, you were crazy, you were insane, you lost it, I couldn't be live it myself, I tried to stop you but you left, and then I heard on the news that you, Joker and Harley were robbing a bank, and you went to bed, giggling, like a maniac, the next morning, you were normal, I thought it would all be over, but then you went crazy again, and freed them from Arkham, you bragged about before you went to sleep last night...I'm sorry Bruce, I wanted to tell you, Lucious and I tried too...but you were so unstable, that we were afraid that crazy side of you would take over and you wouldn't come back "

"Alfred..."

" master Bruce... "

"Leave me..."

" But... "

"Please, just leave me..."

He suddenly heard whimpering, he was never this upset. Not like this. He didn't know if it was from that he was chasing crime, or the fact that he was in pure distress. But he didn't wanna push any further, so he left him. Alone.

That night...

"So, we're planning on robbing another bank or what?" Harley asked

"I don't know yet, such a shame that the Jester can't be with us, batsy is here tonight"The joker sighed

" Yeah, and I kinda missed his guys, at least he likes affection, unlike someone! "

"You do it too tight"he grunted

" Hhmph! "She huffed

" so I say we go... "

"Aaaah!!!" a man screamed

"What the..!?" the two clowns screamed

"It's the bat, he's here!" one of his henchman yelled

"Oh no, brave yourselves everyone"The Joker sighed

After he literally just escaped.

Pooh.

Everyone hide as the dark knight walked closer, and closer to the clown. Joker braces himself for what he was going to do to him.

The bat just stood there, quiet as ever. Looking straight at the clown's eyes.

" Well, to ahead, are me back, I know you want too"

But as he was bracing for a huge beat down, he only heard a soft whimper. Every one grew confused.

His arms were shaking, his lip quivering, his legs shaking furiously. Soon the whimper turn from a small cry, to a sob, then a wail.

He was in his knees, crying hopelessly in front of the Joker.

"What the...is he...?" Harley said nervously

She was right. He was crying, not laughing, not even faking. He was actually crying.

Usually, the Joker wouldn't give a crap about that, but now, he could only feel bad for his poor nemesis.

"So, I guess you found out, about you're other persona I'm guessing, well I guess this is my fault huh"

" No...it's not...I don't even know anymore "he cried

" Such a shame...take him to a room, I think it's time he finally gets the point on what I'm trying to say here"

He didn't even resist, as they dragged him into the dark room. The same room, where he had saw everything he stood for, he lost in front of his eyes.

Everyone left, except the Joker. As he slowly went into the room, looking at his helpless Enemy, sobbing in a corner.

"I know how that feels bats, crying in a corner so helpless and weak, not know what to do...so lonely and lost...and broken, I know that feeling too well...I've been through it too"

He closed the door and sat next to him, watching him cry and cry like a helpless child. He never seen him like that before. In fact, no one saw him like this.

Except Alfred.

"You know bats, makeup helps people express who they are, I do that a lot, so does Harley...but I wanna ask, do you want to give it a try?"

He slightly nodded.

"Good"

Later...

"There you go, all done"

The bat just sighed.

"You wanna see?"

He nodded.

"I'll go get a mirror"

He went out and grabbed a small mirror from a table, and went back into the room. He handed the mirror to him, and he looked at his reflection. His face was painted white, with broken snapped black heart around each eye. With a a black sad face, with a black tear on the left cheek.

"This is what you look like, a sad clown, so alone and broken, like me ehehe...you know, we sad clowns need to stick together, and going against each other would only just harm us both, don't you want to feel happy, don't you want to show to world out pain...things will be better that way, the Jester is you, don't go against that"

However, he didn't say a word, but just got up, and walked away.

*********************

Breaking news!!!: What it seemed to be the new Villain the Jester is on top of a skyscraper next to the bat signal, we are live to hear what this Psychotic clown wants to say...

'Ladies...Gentleman...Children, I have a confession to make. I am the Batman you always see every night...but not anymore.

Over the years, I came to realize, that in the end, you'll always hate me. You'll always see me, as a criminal as everyone else.

The only reason I haven't yet, was because you all realized, that you need me.

But at the same time, the more you need me, the more villains need to be brought to justice, the more it was destroying my brain. It was about time I snapped.

I mean..ehehe...I was going to snap any day, so why not? 

Just accept it, I'm just a sad clown like every other villain. I deserve to be stuck in a asylum. So for now on....'

Wait, what is he doing...OH MY GOD HE JUST DESTROYED THE BAT SIGNAL!!! EVERYONE SCREAMING!!!

' I'm going to be the villain! And I won't stop until chaos fills Gotham forever! Ehehehehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

...and every last one of you, will smile, and be happy. If you like it, or not....goodbye Jim! We had so much fun together. But even you knew that it wasn't gonna last forever...goodbye Gotham! Sorry if I was such a disappointment to you...GOODBYE!!! '

What is he doing now, is he crying!? Oh Christ!!!...he's gone!!! Where do he go!!? You heard him folks, the Batman it no more. Only the Jester lives! Gotham has officially have it's new villain! What will become of Gotham now that it's protector has fallen!?

The jester hide in a alley way, as his new friends guided him away from the police. Meanwhile, commissioner Gordon just stood there, with his heart shattered into multiple pieces. The rein if the dark knight, was over.

Later...

"Master Bruce, what have you done...you know what is going to happen now, Gotham hates you now, what are you going to do?" Alfred said sadly

He chuckled.

"Easy, become what Gotham wants...a villain, a much hated villain, and I'll help my darling take over this city"

He turned to him with those blue bulging eyes of his and said...

"You won't try to do anything will you?"

" No...I won't "he sighed

" Good, you were always my friend"he giggled"Now will you excuse me, I need to do some tests"

"Tests, for what?"

" a gas...a special type of gas, a gas that will be able to make a person, happy...unlike the joker toxin, this won't kill them, this will make them feel the same pain as I feel"

"But why?"

" Gotham needs to feel my pain...and my other clowns pain as well, so they can cope with it, and smile, like me"

He chuckled softly, testing it on a small mouse. It began to squeak loudly in pain but then laugh instantly, before moving around like normal.

"Yes, it's working, now they can feel my pain, and now for a human test subject...how about..."

He turned back to him.

"You"

"What!?"

" Yes, you, my dear friend, time to feel my pain...don't try to fight it Alfred, it's for your own good"

"Fine if you must, but can I say something first?"

" Sure, what is it"

"Are you sure you're making The right choice, think what your parents might think, they wouldn't like it at all"

"My parent are gone...they are long gone Alfred, I can't get them back, so what is the point, I'm done talking, now take the gas"

Alfred just sighed and lower his head. Bruce slowly went over to him and sprayed it all over his face. He took a step back and had The antidote ready if there was any complications.

"How do you feel?"

" ...Sad...very sad, why am I crying...what did it do? "

"It turned you sad, a very sad clown, you're feeling my pain, perfect!"

He went back to work.

"Now to put it all over Gotham, and soon every man woman and child, will be feeling my pain, and I can help them cope with it...it's So wonderful, the feeling of just helping someone sad"

"Doesn't the joker know"he said sadly

" No, I may enjoy having fun with him...in the end, I work alone, and soon he'll feel my pain, everyone will feel my pain...COMPUTER!? "

Yes sir!?

"Initiate, the clown experiment, it's time to release to the gas to the city, my beloved jester gas, into the air"

initiating Clown experiment...in...five...four...three...two...one...starting!

"There, this is take effect in a few hours, now as for you Alfred, I think it's time I make you cope with the pain, come here my dear friend, I have the perfect thing for you"

He went over to him and he said softly.

"Laugh for me...laugh it all out, and soon...you'll handle the pain"


	4. The Jester is reborn

"Harley, what's going on here, why are my henchmen crying!?" The Joker screamed

"I don't know, they were fine a minute ago, but they're"

" I can't stop crying, why can't I stop!!!? "one of his henchmen sobbed

"You babies better calm down before I..."

" Boss... "A henchman whimpered

" What!? "

"I don't think we're the only ones...Aaaaaahaahaha!!!" he cried

He pointed at a homeless man, who was crying uncontrollably near the door. The two were in shock of this and decided to head outside.

It was worse than they fought.

Lottery everyone was crying, even animals. Even the skies poured rain uncontrollably. Everyone was sad.

Except them.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

" Puddin... "

"What!! ?"

" look at the news... "She said

They went to the radio, where they heard the anchor lady crying.

" It appears Gotham had officially had a blue day.....everyone is crying, even I am crying, why am I crying...I don't know..but it hurts me so badly...what is going....!!!"She screamed

The news cut off, including the tv inn the warehouse, they went over to it and saw as the screen changed into a dark room.

Hello Gotham, you are so blue tonight. Well I already know why...I put my special jester gas into the air, and now every last one of you is feeling my pain. Don't worry though, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna help you cope with it, we can all be sad clowns right?

After all...

Suddenly his painted face appeared into the light.

I'm a sad clown, we clowns need to stay together, and with my help, you can cope with this sadness, all you have to do..is laugh.

Come on...try it...you'll feel much better, go ahead my dear clowns...LET IT ALL OUT. LET ME HEAR IT...I'M OPEN EARS.

He giggled.

Goodbye for now, I'll be back to tell you more on how to cope with the sadness. Till then, keep in laughing...bye!

The tv went static. Harley was in shock. While the Joker, was pissed.

"That's it!" he screamed "I can't do this any more, I want batsy back!"

" But I thought you want him to be evil"

"Well now he's taking it too far, I wanted to cause chaos yes, but I didn't want to enslave the whole city!"

"Oh"

"That Jester, has gone too far, we must stop him"

"Right"she agreed

Meanwhile...

" oh isn't this wonderful Alfred, everyone is like me...sad...broken, I can just enjoy this all night long"

"Everyone is crying uncontrollably, why am I not like that?"

"I only gave you a light dose, you don't need all that pain, you already know how I feel, so I don't see any other reason to give you more"he smiled warmly"After all you are my friend"

" I see"

Happily, the jester went back to work in the lab, when he suddenly heard a familiar shout coming from the door.

He turned to see the Joker and Harley storming into the cave.

"Darling, Harley" he said joyfully "Nice to see you here, like what I did to Gotham, now everyone will be so sad that I can slowly turn everyone insane, and chaos can grow forever"

"My men got affected by that gas you know"he yelled

" it did...oh dear, okay, here's the antidote darling"

He handed him a package of needles with clear liquid inside.

"Happy now, sorry about that, now would you excuse me, I got chaos to grow"

"Jester, this is going too far, you need to stop!"

" too far...how is this too far, you kill people for fun, I'm only just making everyone sad, a nonlethal tactic, quit being a hypocrite! "

"Well...you see...uh..."

" it's not you"Harley sighed"We do it because it's who we are, but this is not who you are, you don't do this to people"

"We only just want the old you back"

"You want to old me?" he said silently

"Yes, so please give everyone the antidote, and go back to normal"

"Sorry, can't do that, I've spend years having my brain tortured because of that...he's gone now, the Jester is here to stay"

" I don't want the Jester, I want my bats, the vigilante I know and care about, not this! "

"Well be careful what you wish for darling, you might regret it, but that's okay, you two will be feeling my pain soon enough"

He grabbed the spray bottle but the Joker tackled him down and knocked it away. He knew that he was too strong and couldn't hold him back, so he left him to flung him across the room.

"Puddin!" Harley screamed"You Bitch! "

"He attacked me, I was only protecting myself, you would know that right?" he said in a cold tone

In rage she charged at him with her mallet. But he flipped over her, and then kicked her behind to a wall.

They were both out cold.

"Alfred, take them to a room, and room, just as long as they don't escape"

"Yes master Bruce"He sighed gloominly

"Good"

************************

"Ow..." The joker groaned as he gain consciousness

"My head"Harley whined

They slowly woke up in a room, inside was Bruce's old suits, the ones that he had abandoned for his jester one.

"Great you're awake"

The two saw the butler standing near the door. He didn't look gloomy anymore, but instead looked normal.

"I need to her help"

" Wait, I thought you were on his side "Harley said confusingly

" I'm not, I didn't even inhale the gas, I'm just trying to not make him angry, since you two are the ones who started this mess, I need your help to bring Master Bruce back to sanity "

"I don't think that possible, he too far gone already, nothing's gonna bring him back"The joker said sadly

" there is one thing, it was emergency plan B, just in case he went insane,he hide it somewhere in this room, but I can't seem to find it. "

"Why didn't you do it in the first place!?"

" Because I didn't wanna out too much stress, besides he had no idea about this at the time, and I didn't wanna hurt him more, but then he saw his suit, and he disappeared. "

"So it's also your fault!"

" not really, you started it, I was only protecting him from your mess"

"Sure you were"he scoffed

" Hey guys... " Harley tried to say

"Yes I was, you have no idea how much of a mess it was!"

"And hiding him from the truth, yeah some friend you are!"

"HEY!!!"she screamed

The two men stopped.

" I found something, it's a !he is box"

"What, where!?" Alfred asked

"It was hiding under some box, but I don't understand why it's so important..."

" Thank you so much, now we can stop this mess! "

"And hurry, I think he's going to do way more than just make people cry!" the Joker said

"Hold on, it's beeping"Harley said

Suddenly the beeping stop. And the sound of someone breathing through a microphone.

If anyone is listening to this, then that means I'm not sane, or I turned evil. Please follow these steps to bring me back to sanity once again.

**********************

"Computer, I need you analyze the percentage of the effected"The Jester said

Percentage 99℅

" Good, once it 100 I'll put my plan into place, Gotham will finally feel my pain"

"Excuse me, master Bruce?"

" Huh? "

Alfred went over to him with a small box in his hands.

"What's that?"

" I don't know, maybe you might know"

"Hmm...let me see"

He handed him the box. He looked at it carefully. It was so old and dusty, and it looked like it was forgotten for a long time.

"I also found a key, maybe that might work on this"

He took the small keep and stocked it into the key hole. He turned the key slowly and the lid slowly lifted up, showing a small glass flower inside, and a small sweet tune.

The Jester froze.

The music kept playing slowly, as the sad clown stood there. Listening to the tune.

Suddenly tears began to form from his eyes, ruining the makeup on his face. He dropped to the floor, silently crying, then a sob, then a wail.

He was a crying mess.

The two clowns stood at the entrance of the cave, wondering if the plan actually worked. But then the sad clown wiped his eyes and said.

"Computer...send the antidote, and the memory gas"

Sending gases now.

"It worked, it actually worked!" Harley said with joy

"Oh Alfred, I'm a monster!"he cried

" no you're not, you're going to be okay, you're going to be alright, I'm sorry I lied to you, I should've told you sooner, but I was scared...of this"he said tearing up

"No"he sniffled"It's not your fault...I did this...I deserve to be punished"

"You don't deserve punishment, you were in pure distress and you lost it, it was a good thing you made me hide this music box, or you could've done something worse"

"I always thing ahead do I" he chuckled

"You sure do"

"Well welcome back, it's a good thing to see you back to your normal self, and no one will ever remember this"The joker said with pride

" you're just lucky I'm not in the mood to kick your ass"he said in low tone

"Oop-"he choked"Well...come on Harley, let's get out of here!"

" Right! "

They ran off, leaving the two alone in the cave. Bruce let out a sigh, but then groaned in his friend's chest.

"But the bat signal, I destroyed it"

"They'll think it was some vandal, and the news, they'll probably suspect it to be a hoax"Alfred smiled"the jester will only be a myth, and good news, you can finally be Batman again!"

"No Al, I can't"

" Huh? "

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was deteriorating my brain, I need I new look...better yet...I need a new me"

"Well, what do you think Master Bruce?"

" you know... "

He got up and picked up his hat, placing it back in his head.

"I think the Jester will be put to good use, don't you think so Alfred?"

" yes of course, just make sure Jim knows that too"

"I know, I bet that stunt I pulled hurt him, hopefully the gas made his forget about this fiasco, but I think I can work with this new persona"

He smiled.

"And by the way...thank you for giving me that music box, you always played it when I was having those nightmares when I was a kid, thank you for finding it"

"Actually, Harley did, but okay"

A few weeks later...

News report: It has been proven that the mysterious footage was a fake and has nothing to do with the bat signal being destroyed. However the dark knight has said that he is no longer being the cape crusader anymore, and the someone else will take his place. Weeks later, a few criminals turned themselves in with fright in their eyes, as they said about this mysterious person.

"He was there, I saw him, he's crazy!" the criminal screamed as he was being taken to his cell

"Me too, please lock us up!" Another criminal begged

The next day, Commissioner Gordon responded about the mysterious vigilante to be the Jester, having no relations with the Joker but as new persona the bat has chosen for now on. We just hope that this new change will better help protect our beloved city.

"So the bat is gone"The joker sighed"Pity"

"Well, we kinda messed him up Mista J" Harley said sadly

"A shame, I'm going to miss our fights, our rivalry, now the Jester is hear to stay, it just won't feel the same..."

"Ah!!!" Someone screamed

It came from outside. They went outside, seeing their henchmen knocked out cold on the ground. And more groaning in pain.

"What the..." He gasped

Suddenly they heard giggling. A very dark and and eerie gigging.

A strange figure lurking in the darkness in front of them.

"Puddin, who is that!?" Harley shrieked and hide behind him

"Show yourself you Bastard!" He shouted

".....now now, that's not how you laugh...let me help you"the figure said in a creepy sweet tone

" Jester? "He realized

He chuckled.

" well hello, darling... "

"Hey that's my line!"

" not anymore...it's mine, and now I have to bring you to Arkham where you belong"

"Oh come on, so I look like I care that much now, the bat is no more, and it's not fun without that back, so go ahead and locked me up, I don't care anymore"he huffed

Then the footsteps came, tap, tap, tap tap. Until the figure came into the light. Harley gasped. While the Joker was awestruck.

" no way... "

It was the Jester alright, but with a new look. He still that the suit he made. But containing the utility belt around his waste, A long black cape, that royal clown hat, which now covers his eyes. His ghostly painter face, that diamond snapped tear, and big frown face painted on it. Black heavy duty gloves, and goofy like boots.

"Sorry for being out for so long darling, I know how much you wanted to play and I was ready to play when I first left for patrol, wanna play now"

He giggled.

"You really think a new look would drive me to you, not a chance"

" Well...since you don't wanna play with me...then I guess I have no choice... "

***************************

The joker was screaming as he was flung across the warehouse, with Harley not far from him, before crashing into some boxes, groaning in pain.

The Joker tried to get up but the Jester grabbed him by him neck, and doing him to a desk, destroying it in the process.

The joker sighed.

"Look, I don't care how much you hurt me, you're not the same you anymore, and you giggle now, the one I know doesn't giggle."

" who said anything about giggling? "

"What?"

He took out a button from his belt that when he pressed it, letting out a scary giggle.

"you weren't giggling!!?"

" No, haven't you figured out I'm sane, so even if I had a new outfit, I'm still gonna be that person who ruins your plans, brings you to justice and... "

He pulled him by his collar, now having his face at his.

"Makes you wonder about me even more...admit it Joker, you want this"

"...........never"

"Liar"he smirked devilishly" think about it, there could only be one clown in this city, and who will be the one to stay, you...or me? "  
"I am, you are just an imposter, Harley, now!"

Harley punched the Jester in the face. the Joker cackled loudly at him.

"Fool, I'm the only clown here, you'll never take that away!"

"But darling...you sure you don't want it, I mean we clowns need to stick together, you said it darling"

He giggled. Which caused Harley to freak out.

"Wait did you just...!"The Joker shrieked

"Yes..."

He got up and turned to him, smiling at him sweetly at his face.

"I may have been brought to sanity, but even then, I'm still a nutcase, you know it too"

"J, Let's get out of here!" she screamed

"Harley..." He murmured

"Let's go!!"

" why so scared Harley, I'm may stop you from ruining this city, but I won't do anything bad to you...Harley... "the Jester smiled sweetly"Don't you wanna have another hug?"

He smiled widely, giggling with joy.

"You're freaking me out, come on Mista J, he's not worth it anymore!"

" let me go Harley "he said softly

" Huh!? "

"You can run all you want to, but for me..."

The joker let out a maniacal laugh.

"He's mine"

she gasped. The jester giggled.

"Perfect!" he smiled

"Leave us, this it between me, and him"

Nervously she ran out of the warehouse. Not wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Alright, Jester, let's dance!"

******************************

Arkham asylum

As two guards guarded his cell, the Joker just sat there, completely in 

"The jester...yes, he's mine...my nemesis, my other...he's all mine"

He let out a sinister smile and cackled maniacally at the ceiling. He was going to get out of this cell. He was going to cause chaos. And he'll be waiting for him.

To stop him.


	5. He's mine

2 months later...

Commissioner Gordon grew worried about this new persona the Jester. He seemed to be high on justice, but at the same time has a creepy and eerie personality he had gained now.

He knew about that stunt when he destroyed the bat signal, and the gas, since he was out of town it happened after the stunt, but later Bruce explained what happened and He got over it.

But grew sad again once he found out that he was no longer Batman.

He kinda missed it.

"What is the future of Gotham now?" he asked silently

"Aw, why so sad Jim?" a familiar voice said sadly "You're making me sad"

"Huh...Ah!" he screamed

The jester was right behind him, holding small teddy bear in his hands.

"Dear god, it's just you"he sighed

" you don't look happy Jim, is it because I gave up my mantle "

"Well it's going to take me a while to get over it, that's all"

"Okay,here's a teddy bear for you, I don't want you to be sad anymore, not like me...a sad clown like me"

Jim grew a little bad for his friend.

"Well I should leave now, I got a city to take care off"

He jumped out the window and swung away. Jim sighed and closed the window shut. Before retiring to bed.

Later...

"Master Bruce, how was your day at patrol" Alfred asked as he saw him walk over to the computer "

"Alright...I guess"

"What's wrong?"

" it's not the same without my darling, I miss him"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be back out and you can stop him again"

"Yeah, that's true..."

Suddenly he whimpered and sniffles softly. Alfred grew worried and went over to him.

"Are you alright?"

" ...in fine...I'm just...crying"

He looked at him and smiled warmly with his now ruined makeup.

"I am a sad clown after all, so it's common for me to cry...well, I should get to sleep, at least I can contain my sorrow in bed"

He placed his mask and hat on a table and went to the chamber to change into his regular clothes. He went upstairs, leaving his friend alone in the cave.

"Poor Bruce"he said sadly

Even though the music box brought him back to sanity, he and even Bruce himself knew that he will never recover, because he never recovered in the first place.

He remembered that day when he, Harley and the Joker heard the message that he placed in the box.

Play this tune to me, and I'll go back to normal, I would probably have a fail safe ready if I ever plot a crazy scheme, don't ask how od why. But just remember, even after this, I would probably never go back to normal...heck, I'm not normal, and I'm pretty sure I won't be Batman anymore...I gotta go now, Alfred will be hiding this somewhere I won't find it, bye I guess.

And he was right, ever since that day he quit being Batman and went to a new mantle known as the Jester. Though he won't be trying to cause chaos into the town. He seems so silly, giggling out of nowhere, but not as sinister as the Joker. But in reality, he was hiding the pain that was aching him ever since his parents died in front of his eyes.

As for Bruce, he was in the bathroom, wiping the makeup from his face. After he was done he looked at his reflection seeing how even though the makeup was gone.

He was still a sad clown.

He sighed and left the bathroom, and went into his bed. He said goodnight to his photo of his parents and went to sleep.

The next night...

"Master Bruce, would you want some tea with your dinner or..."

He was interrupted by a very cheerful Bruce , which was so out of his character that it threw him off.

"You seem rather exited, what's going on?"

" The joker has escape arkham"he smiled

"Isn't that bad?"

" Well yes of course...but that means Me and my darling will be able to play! "He squealed"I gotta go now, I can't keep him waiting"

He giggled and skipped into the mobile, driving out of the cave.

In some abandoned warehouse...

"We should get going Mista J, before the Jester comes here"Harley said with worry

" Why, he's my nemesis? "the Joker said

" Because he's crazy! "

"I'm crazy!"

"But that's you, he's completely lost it, he's obsessed with you!"

" so what, you're really scare of him, he even said that he wouldn't hurt you "

"Yeah, when I'm not causing problems,we escaped Arkham, and he's going to beat out asses if we don't get out of here now...!"

" DARLING!!!! "A sweet and creepily cheerful voice shouted

" oh no! "She screamed

They looked up to see the Jester on the roof beams, smiling sweetly at them.

" Hello darling, I missed you"

He jumped off , landing safely in his feet. He went over to the Joker and hugged him tightly in embrace. But unlike Harley, he didn't mind it.

"You miss him!?" Harley said

"Of course, it's not so fun without him around, however..."

He stopped the hug.

"I have to stop you now...a shame, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do"he said sadly

"Well then, why wouldn't you not want this to last?" he smirked"How about you join us on some fun"

"I can't Joker, you know why"

"Well then goodbye then!" Harley yelled and pulled him away

"Harley, let go of me!" he snapped and pulled his arm

"But he's nuts, and I don't mean insane, but completely nuts!"

" Aw, I don't wanna scare you, can I at least have a small hug? "The Jester said sweetly

" no way, you're up to something, I know it! "

"Up to what?"

" you're faking it so you can send us back to Arkham! "

He cocked his said to the side.

"You could've just said no"

"..........Leave us alone!"

" this is getting ridiculous, Harley, he's not gonna hurt you! " The joker shouted

"Yes he is"

"No he's...."

But our of nowhere a sudden punch slammed at his cheek, throwing him to the floor.

He looked at the Jester in shock.

"I would like to talk some more darling, but this is getting boring now"

"You Bastard!" she screamed and swung the mallet at him

But the Jester grabbed it and swung her across the warehouse. Not even moving an inch.

"That's one down, now I guess it's you're turn..."

But the Joker was already running away. The jester would be pissed, but now he only just smiled.

"Oh and where are you running off to darling!?"

It was a long chase through the alley ways, as the Joker ran as fast as he could away from the Jester, who was peering right at him. It ended with him being stuck at the dead end. With nowhere else to run.

"No where to run joker?" the Jester said"Time for you to go back to Arkham where you belong"

"But don't you miss me...you would hate for me to be stuck in there and you having to suffer?"

"Yeah but..."

" Oh, because of justice, face it, you're just as crazy as me, and one day you're going to snap, and you'll be stuck with me in there forever! "He cackled

The jester bowed his head down. Looking quit defeated. But then finally spoke.

" Joker... "

"What's the matter, gonna cry again...?"

" you're absolutely right!! "He said in such a cheerful tone

" huh? "

He went up to him and clutched his body closely, looking pretty happy.

"I might snap on day, and when it happens, I'll be with you..."

"But why me, I'm a crazed murderer?"

" Because you are me, and I am you...like you said, we sad clowns need to stick together "

"Exactly, now how about you let me go and we have some fun!"

" sorry joker, I can't do that "

Out of nowhere he cuffed his wrists and knocked him out with a punch in the face. He looked at his passes out body and giggled slightly before pecking his cheek.

"You're mine darling"

******************

The joker gain consciousness and looked around to see that he was in a small room with a bed and a book shelf. He was tied to the bed board and cuffed from the ankles. He struggled, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing the jester. Cheerfully skipping into the room.

"Hello darling, sorry if I had to the you up, I didn't want you to run off."

He closed the door and went over to him. Take off the restraints and hugged him tightly, like a stuff teddy bear.

"Oh darling, I don't wanna take you to Arkham just yet, I want to play with you some more"

"Jester...but...what about Harley, she might be worried sick of me!"

" I know, but I want this to be the both of us...just us"

He giggled.

"You know, I have been thinking about things...you're right, we are destined to do this forever, you cause trouble, I stop you, I throw you to Arkham and then it happens again, usually, I hated it...but now I love it, because that means I can be with you darling"

He slowly pinned his hands down on the bed, crawling over him with that sweet smile on his painted face.

"I love you darling, I want you so badly...even if are a murderer, I might become you too...I might..."

He began to tear up, his years falling to Joker's face. His makeup ruin once again, but he didn't care. In the beginning, when he became to jester, he was still angry a the Joker. But overtime he realized how much the Joker was right about him,about them.

He realized that he needed him.

He wanted him.

He desired him.

"I wanna have sex with you darling, I want you hear my pain, come on, this is what you wanted me to be, broken, helpless...crazy!?" he screamed "I'm so gone darling, please, let me..."

The Joker didn't say a word, he already knew what was going to happen to him and didn't want it to stop.

But did say this...

"Let me see, let me see how much of a lunatic you are"he said in a deep sinister tone

The jester began to cry. But then responded.

"Oh I love to when you say that, I don't know why, but I do!" he sobbed happily

He reach his hand for the light, and turned it off. Leaving nothing but darkness.

"Darling?"

" What? "

"Promise me that you won't leave me, please...I need you"

"Huh, now you see how I feel"

"Yes I do, I love you, I can't deny it, and if I go evil, I'll still love you, because I'm a sad clown, and you are the only one who makes me happy...and I want it to be that way"

He leaned over to him and kissed him, causing the two to fall to the bed. Everything went dark, as the only sounds that filled the sound proof room, was the sounds of sobs, moans, and creeks of the bed.

The next day...

The Joker woke up suddenly in his cell. He assumed that it was but a dream and The Jester turn him in, but then he saw a small note inside of the pocket of his uniform. He took it out and it said...

Dear darling,

Thank you for hearing my pain.

Love, Jester~

That when he remembered. It was dark, but he could feel everything.

Flashback...

The soft warm lips that desperately smashed his, his strong hand pinning him down to the bed. The fresh tears that fell to his face. And the sweet moans of pleasure that filled the room. It seemed like a dream.

But suddenly, the Jester stopped.

The moon light shined again, showing him with most of his makeup ruined from the tears, and his eyes wide open, beating into his eyes.

"Look at me darling, I'm not the same, I'm crazy...I lost it, I might as well be locked up!"

He was a mess, crying and giggling like a crazed lunatic. The music box didn't do shit. It only stopped him from turning the city insane, but didn't make him sane at all.

It was all a bluff.

He never recovered.

"....remember this darling, remember my pain, I want you to remember this when you see me again"

"Oh I will jester, in fact...I'm going to make sure you remember me!"

He then got control, to his surprise, but he kept on going, pleasuring his nemesis until they came and passed out on the bed.

Present time...

He assumed that the Jester woke up before him and took him here. He wouldn't even be surprised if he decided to keep him around longer, but then again he wouldn't be doing his job.

Meanwhile...

Bruce was finishing some paperwork at his office as he played the music box that was next to his computer. As he turned off the desktop computer, he went into the bottom left drawer and took out a small teddy bear, he held it closely to his check and smiled warmly.

"Darling..." he smiled"I miss you"

He went out of the office and straight to him room, just as Alfred was dusting the last.picture frame in the manor. He noticed him closing the door shut and just instantly knew what was going on.

Though the room was sound proof , he had some sort of feeling that he was doing something very private in there, not to mention carrying something human size in and out of that room. It was too obvious.

"Why do I feel like things will never be normal again?"

Because it wasn't , Batman was dead, at least...not there anymore.


	6. Obsession

News report: The former crusader now known as The Jester has left a surprise for a little girl last night. It seemed to be a small teddy bear with a note saying ' keep on smiling, love Jester'. A very adorable and sweet thing to do. What has caused this strange action? Who knows.

Last night a little girl was crying in her bedroom, the Jester didn't wanna see her cry. So he left her a gift to make her feel better. He doesn't want anyone to feel sad, not like him.

After three days of the Joker being in Arkham he started to feel depressed again. Alfred noticed this quickly, and said calmly.

"Why are you so glum about the joker being in Arkham,he's a crazy psychopath, you shouldn't be worried about him."

"What makes you think I won't end up like that, I nearly drove a city insane...just accept it, I'm like him"

"No you're not, you don't kill people, you help people, you're nothing like him"

He chuckled silently.

"Even then, I'm still a tragedy, a nut case...to tell you the truth Al, he's the only person that makes me turkey happy now, I don't know why...but he does"

"He does?"

" yes, he makes me happy when he escapes, so we could fight again, it's like a date, and I love it! "

He giggled.

"But I know my.place and I won't do anything that crazy, like join him or anything, but.. ."

He smirked.

"That doesn't mean I can't have him for myself."

Suddenly the alarm went off. It was coming from Arkham asylum. The Joker escaped again.

"So early this time, I gotta go Alfred"

"Just make sure you don't do anything crazy out there"

"I wont"

He jumped into the vehicle and drove away, off to find where his darling is.

"Oh darling, I can wait until we play"he giggled softly

Meanwhile...Gotham central bank...

" hurry up,get a much cash as you can and get out of here! "Harley shouted at the goons

" why in such a rush,don't we at least want to do more to this place"

"Not with him at our tail!"

" the Jester, really"he sighed"He's the same as always, what's the big deal "

"But he's...he's obsessed!"she screamed" he's a complete nutcase, you even disappeared when I woke up, only to find a note saying that you were going to be out for a while, speaking of which, what happened "

"Well he chased me, the caught me, knocked me out, woke in some room and..."

" No, please don't tell me he....! "She gasped"We need to leave now!"

The Joker groaned. He understood that she was freaked out over this nemesis' weird behavior these past month, but even then it wasn't that bad.

Even then, it was time for them to leave, they went to the back to check on the goons, but they were knocked out cold on the floor.

"He's here!" she shrieked "we gotta go now!"

But then something fell to the ground, three black balls which released a clear gas, which caused them the pass out cold on the floor. The last thing the Joker saw was the Jester, looking sweetly at his face saying...

"Go to sleep darling, we'll play soon"he giggled

*****************

" Darling~....Darling~....wake up my sweet Prince "

His eyes slowly opened to the room again. The Jester was lying next to him on the bed, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh hello darling, about time you woke up, I have a surprise for you"

"Where's Harley?"

" in Arkham, but I told to guards that you ran off and I was going to get you...don't worry, we got all night"

"Speaking of that gift, what did you get me?"

He took out a box from the bedside table drawer, and handed it to the Joker. Which he took the lid off, showing a golden ring inside.

"Isn't it lovely, and it's for you"he smiled

" Really, thanks"he chuckled placing the ring on his finger

Secretly he placed a tracking device inside, allowing him to know exactly when it where he is going to go at all times, though it was meant to keep him from cashing trouble, it mainly of he could know where his darling was so he could take him to this room quicker.

He looked at his nemesis with happiness and joy, as he thought of what he was going to do to him tonight.

Slowly, he went over to get a wet rag to wipe off the makeup from his face, revealing his true face in front of him.

The Jester slowly went over to Joker, combing through his hair and kissing his lips.

"You're so handsome, I can't keep my eyes from you"

He went over to his ear and whispered...

"If I had my way, I would keep you here with me forever, my sweet darling."

He takes off the hat and placed it gently on the floor. He hovered over him lost into his eyes.

"Darling, I want you"

He stripped off their clothes until they were naked on the bed.

The Jester slide into him without warning, moaning his nickname as he rode him. The Joker just lied there, watching his nemesis crumble into this emotional mess of a person Who had lost his mind.

He laughed maniacally at it.

"Can't hold it!?"

" No...I can't!! "He sobbed"I'm crazy, I should be locked up!"

" But why be locked up when you can have fun! "

"Huh?" he stopped

"Think about it...if you eventually snap and then evil, will you join me?"

" ......I can't answer that darling, I may love you, but I don't even know if I really do, maybe I'm just desperate that I need you for keep me sane...but if it forms happen, I'll let you know my answer"

"Fair enough, now..."

He flipped them both on the bed.

"It's my turn!"


	7. 'Honeymoon'

He woke up slowly as he could only see the light dangling from the ceiling, and a big metal door, with a pair of brown eyes looking directly at him.

He was in a straitjacket, and wearing a patient outfit, He looked down slowly, recognizing the logo.

'Arkham asylum '

"This is where crazy nut jobs like you stay at, in this cell, with no way out" the man from the door said"Enjoy spending your life in this place, but don't worry, you got a roommate "

The eye hole slide closed, and he turned to his side. Right in front of him was the Joker, smiling widely at him.

"Well, it seems I won, don't worry, you'll get out of here, and we can have some fun you and I ehehehe, just like you said"

How would he respond, would he scream? Would he cry? Would he shout in pure rage?

No.

He just smiled.

He turned to him and said sweetly.

"Darling...I love you"

Together they slide over to each other, leaning on each other's shoulders. Until they burst out laughing. Like the maniacs they are.

****************************

Bruce opened his eyes to his naturally lit up room. He smiled warmly.

It was dream.

A wonderful dream.

Being stuck in that cell.

With him.

He grabbed his teddy bear from next to him, with had a picture of his face on it. He giggled and hugged it tightly.

"Darling"he giggled"I want you now, but don't worry, our honeymoon is coming soon, and we can be together all week long"

He was planning this for weeks, not even telling him about a thing during his visits to the room. Something special, a thing that he wanted to do for a long time.

It was gonna happen.

Meanwhile, Alfred was preparing today's breakfast, as he thought of what has happened to his friend.

After a while of the Jester being around he finally got use to his behavior. It was probably nothing new at all.

Maybe he was feeling like this since the beginning.

But was too good at hiding it.

He saw Bruce coming over to the dinning room humming to himself as he sat on his chair in the dinning room.

"Oh good morning Alfred, what's for breakfast?" he asked

"French toast sir"

"Ooh, I love French toast, besides Pancakes of course"he said cheekily

"Hm, we'll you'll certainly love your breakfast master Bruce" he smiled

He smiled back.

"You're my best friend" he giggled

He seemed happy.

Too happy.

Al began to become suspicious. Why is he so cheerful all of a sudden?

"Are you feeling alright?"

" yes I am, I feel great"he said sweetly "Wait, an I scaring you?"

" No, I'm just curious "

"Okay, also, remind me that I have meeting this afternoon, I gotta go shopping for some things"

"What kind of things sir?"

" Things... "He trailed off

" you're hiding something, what are you really doing "

"I'm just getting some supplies for weapons"

"Doesn't Fox do that?"

" He wanted me to get him some more, so I was willing, I need to be out for the manor more anyway"

"If you say so, your breakfast is ready now"

"Thank you"

That night...

The Joker was beginning to plot his plan on creating chaos in Gotham. It was going to be huge, and would take a while, but it will be worth it. He asked Harley and his goons to leave him as he plotted. However Harley told them to keep guard of the warehouse, since she had a good idea that the Jester would be looking for them.

Mainly, for Joker.

She sat down on a crate and read a magazine after giving them the orders. Hopefully the Joker doesn't go missing again.

"All finished, that should teach that crazy clown not to mess with my puddin"she smirked

" excuse me, so you know where my darling is? "

"Huh...Ah!" she yelped

The Jester was standing there, looking directly at her.

"But...how did you...!?"

" knocked them out with gas, don't worry Harley, they're going to be okay"he smiled

"Uh....Mista J is not here"

"Really, usually he'll be in here, weird"

"Yeah, so can you please go away"

"Okay, but I still have to take you back to a arkham, you're a criminal"

"Alright"she sighed

" at least he won't be going after him, that crazy nut case"she said in her head

1 hour later...

"Let's see...hmmm...oh yes, the bomb should be placed in the nursing home, and one at the hospital, and finally city hall  
!" he laughed maniacally "It's the perfect plan!"

He giggled and went out to the room to talk to the other about his plan. But no one was there. They disappeared.

"Huh, Harley!?" he shouted "...Everyone, where did you go!?"

But then his eyes focused on a small teddy bear in front of him.

"Oh, and what is this doing here?"

He picked it up, examining the small toy. But then saw a note on the back saying.

'Honeymoon'

" Is this some kind of a joke Harley, cause it's not funny! "

"Darling..."

"Huh?"

He then realized that it was coming from the teddy bear.

"If you hear this, then you must follow these instructions, just go outside and if you see the clown mobile, go in, I got a surprise for you"

It cut off there.

"A surprise,for me!?" he giggled "Oh, I wonder what it is"

He walked out of the warehouse and looked at his left, then his right. And at his right was the mobile, waiting for him.

He went to the door and saw as it automatically opens for him. He went inside and the door closed on it's own. He turned to see to driver, but to only be smothered with passionate kisses and tongue that violated his mouth. The feeling of someone sitting on his lap, holding his face for more slobbery kisses. A strong hand holding him down on the seat.

The kisses stopped and the two were breathing heavily from it.

"I couldn't help myself darling"he giggled and kissed him again

" my my, what gotten my sad clown all over me tonight? "He joked

" I have something wonderful planned for us, a whole week alone together, our honeymoon"

"A week, but I had..."

" had what? "

"....nothing, anyway, where is it going to be, in that room?"

" No, somewhere...special "

"Where?"

" you'll see, now inhale this, I want this to be a surprise "

He inhaled the knockout gas and fell asleep. The jester for off of him before driving away to their destination.

Later..ACE Chemicals...

He woke up in a big room that was lit up with candles, with essence and sweet !music playing. The place looked familiar and didn't know what it was or why he was placed here. But his questions needed when saw the Jester coming inside. He didn't have his makeup on and was once again smiling sweetly at him.

"Darling, you're going to enjoy this so much, a whole week of nothing more than love"he giggled"Isn't that lovely?"

"Isn't this place..."

" Yes, it is, but I though this would be a perfect place for our honeymoon, I would've done something else, but I didn't want to cause any suspicion, but this room looks romantic... "

He crawled over him and said sweetly.

"Right?"

The Joker just sighed.

" what's wrong darling? "He said with worry

" I thought there would be more... "

"More what, sexual?"

" Right, I mean you being rich and all I thought you would have more things in this room... "

He then grew bad as it seemed that the Jester was sad, but then he just giggled.

"Oh is that all?"

He went closer to his face, now feeling his hot breath in his face.

"Don't worry darling, your wife made sure we had tons of that"he said in a low seductive time

This shocked him so much that it put shivers down his spine.

" are you okay, is something wrong darling? "

"No, it's just that I haven't heard that tone coming from since you use to be..."

" Batman, you want me to keep it? "He grinned

"Maybe, but first, how are you going to explain me gone to the commissioner?" he smirked

"I told him that you ran off and I don't know where you are"

He laughed devilishly.

"You're one devious clown"he laughed

" I may stop bad guys, but I will break some rules to have fun with my darling"

He slowly took off the mask and hat that covering his upper face. With his beautiful blue eyes looking at him. He flipped them over and slowly took off their clothes. He giggled and moaned softly to his cold touch.

"Let's make love all night long darling, break me dear, I want to feel vulnerable to you"he moaned loudly

"You already are Jester"he smirked

"So true"he agreed

They looked at each other's eyes as the Joker slowly took off his suit including his clothes.

" has anyone ever told you that you are sexy as hell"

"One time, Harley called me that"

"Well she isn't wrong, speaking of Harley, I feel a little bad for her"

"Why?"

" I freak her out, she always trying to hide you away from me because she's so scared, I have no intention on hurting her I just want to make love with you "

"Well if you have dealt with a cold, angry vigilante for these past few years it kinda feels creepy when he acts different from what you expect from him"

"I know, and it stinks"he pouted"I want to let her know that I'm like that anymore, I'm a clown, not a bat"

The joker chuckled but then placed his penis inside of his ass. Causing him to moan again. He went deeper inside and began to thrust into him mercilessly. The jester wrapped his arms and legs as he was pounded like a rag doll.

"Darling!" he moaned"Ah....oh yes!! "

His moans were like a woman's, a strange sound coming from someone a muscular as he was. But it was alright with the Joker. In fact, it was adorable.

Now he wanted to see his limits.

He grabbed the was clown by his waist and carried him to a wall. He pulled out and flipped him w line until he saw his back side. He went inside him again and continued doing it as his wife moaned uncontrollably as he felt his lover's got breathing down his neck.

"Darling"

"What is it dear, what's do you want me to do! ?"

"Touch me..."

"As you wish"

He grabbed his hard penis and stroked it roughly, making him moan more louder than before.

Then the Joker grew tired of this position, so did his wife, so they went back to the bed and did it doggy style, he pulled his black hair watching through the mirror of their love making. The jester was a mess, lost in pure pleasure.

But the fun wasn't over just yet.

"Darling, stop"

"Why?"

" I want to share my love too"

"Go ahead my dear clown"

He pulled out of him and immediately the Jester flipped them over.

"Let me show you my love darling"

************************

The two clowns were on the bed, tired and exhausted from all of the sex they did. They only had a thin blanket that was covering their naked bodies. They exchange small kisses and nuzzles on the tips of their noses as the Jester smiled sweetly at his lover.

"So, how do you feel darling?"

" I feel...wonderful"he chuckled

"Well, you'll get way more tomorrow"

He kissed him again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two blew out all of the candles and made out passionately under the sheets, as they both agreed on their minds.

That they meant what they said.


	8. Harley needs a hug

Harley screamed in rage as she realized that the Jester for her puddin without her knowing.

Why was she so foolish!?

Maybe it was because she wasn't the brightest fish in the sea.

After 3 days Arkham let her go, because to the doctors she was just a victim of the Joker's madness. Or at least they think it is.

Who know to be honest.

However she wondered down the streets of Gotham, looking pretty frustrated that even the stray cats wouldn't want to be around her.

"That Bastard, when I get my hands on him I'm going to snap his neck!" she shrieked and kicked a nearby trashcan

She finally calmed down and sighed. He'll turn up soon, it's not like he could keep him forever.

But even them, she still missed him.

But then she notice a small teddy in front of her.

"What in heaven's name! ?"

She grabbed the teddy and began to examine it closely. It was brand new and haven't been tampered. Meaning that someone must of our it there not to long ago.

She saw a small note taped inn the back that only had an arrow going to the right of her.

"I don't like this"she shivered"But it's not like I got anything else to do"

She pouted. She hated being alone.

So she looked at her right to see nothing more than a alleyway. But she decided to go in there anyway.

As she walked down the path she stopped to see that there was nothing more than a dead end. But then she heard something behind.

She turned around. Nothing as there.

But then she turned back but to only be attacked with a wet cloth covering her face. She tried to struggle, but she failed and black out on the spot.

Her body was held by the Jester, as he smiled at her peaceful face.

"Don't worry Harley, I'm going to give a whole lot of hugs, and more"

************************************

As Harley gained consciousness from whatever the hell she experienced, she realized that she was on a bed, tied from ankles and wrists, and gagged with tape.

"Mmmmmmph!!!!" she screamed

Suddenly, the door opened to a figure from outside. She heard a sweet sound of humming and whistling coming from the person's mouth. She screamed in rage trying to get the person's attention. Which did.

"Oh hello Harley, sorry for that, I didn't want you running off"a sweet voice said to her

" Mmh? "

"And sorry about the tape, I'll take it off"

The Jester ripped it off of her mouth which hurt like hell.

"Ow!" she screamed

"Oops, sorry" he giggled

"What do you want from me you Bastard!?" she growled"And where's Mista J!? "

"I'll tell you where he is soon, he's sleeping now, but that's not why I took you here"

"Then what the hell do you want from me creepo!?"

"....I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Harley"

"....this has to be some trick, you're not sorry"

"I am, I'm really am, I have no reason to hurt you, I just want you to not be scared of me"

"...."

He sighed.

"You know, all of these years we thought, I understand how strange it can be for me to be so nice, but I am, I don't wanna hurt you, I just want you to not fear me, please"

Harley couldn't respond. Was this how he really felt, or was this a trick?

The jester for rid of the restraints and slightly opened the door. He sat down on the chair and said.

"You can go now, don't worry, he'll be back in two days, I'm not gonna keep him away from you forever, I know how much you love him too"

She was shocked of this. He was going to let her go? Not take her back the Arkham or keep her hostage?

Slowly, she got up and went to the door, she looked at him. He looked pretty sad. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her after all.

"Jester?"

" Hm? "

"I forgive you"

" really? "

"Mhmm" she nodded

"Yay!" he said cheerfully

He ran and giggled her tightly in embrace, she didn't mind it at the slightest. She kinda missed his hugs.

"You don't know-how much this mean to me, I'm glad you forgave me"

"It's alright, maybe I was being a little mean to you"

He stopped and went over to her ear.

"Want to try something different?"

" Huh? "

"You know...different"

"...But...!"

" you don't have too, I'm just suggesting, besides... "

Harley was in a strange position now, the Jester was designed her wrapping his arms around her waist. He was in her ear and toying with her hair slightly.

"I feel like, expanding my love, if you want to or course, I don't rape"

"I...I..."

"I get it, you love darling and not me, I get it, I'm not mad, but can I at least say one more thing before you go?"

" what is this strange feeling I'm getting"she screamed in her head

He went to her ear again.

"You and I both know that we love him so much, I just thought that we should express our love, together, it doesn't have to be any love for each other, just love for one man we care dearly for"

"Jester, this is getting..."

" What, odd, I'll stop if you want to"

"No...please don't"

"Then I'll continue, so, what's your answer?"

This was getting to much for her, What it seem to be an innocent apology turned into something that even she cousins believe, and from him.

Of all people.

The final straw was when the Jester went under her shirt, and touched her breasts gently while moving closer, and closer to her. Until neither of them had any space between them.

That was it.

"Fine, you crazy clown"she gave in

" But your a clown too, you and I know that"

"I know"

He carried her in his arms and lied her gently on the bed.

"I'm guessing you're not a virgin either huh"

" nope, and you wanna know who took it, Mista J "she said with pride

" so was mine!"he gushed"Oh, we have so much in common! "

"Oh really, I thought you would've lost it already to someone else"

"I have to much crime fighting to worry about relationships, but with darling, he can violate me all he wants"

" But I feel like he likes you more than me"she pouted

"Oh Harley" he said and kissed her lips"He does, he's just a little... "

He then took off their clothes.

"Stubborn, I know, he talks about you a lot"

"Really!?" she said with sparkles in her eyes

"Most definitely, I know I'm not going to be as good a he is, I mean, I'm not, but I hope you like it"

"I hope so too"

He Slowly slipped inside her watching her face for any discomfort. But she didn't.

So he began to thrust inside her,causing her to moan softly.

"Am I good enough?"

" Very"she moaned

"Good, I'm glad to hear it from you, now tell me, what does darling mean to you?"

" everything! "

"Me too, I can do this all night!"

Meanwhile...

Joker woke up slowly now realizing that the Jester was no where to be seen. Confused he got up and put his clothes and went out of the room.

"Jester!?" he shouted"Where are you!? "

But then he heard a loud moan. It sounded very familiar to him.

"Harley!?"

The moans were coming from a different room. He went over and cracked the door open. Inside was Harley, having sex with the Jester?

"What the..."

" I wish puddin was here"Harley whined

"Me too, but we have each other, and maybe next time we can have fun"the jester sighed"Thank you for forgiving me"

"You're welcome"she smiled

" Well hello there you two"he smirked

"Huh...Ah!" they screamed

"Puddin?" she shivered

"You're not mad are you"jester said nervously

" No, not at all, I'm just wondering where you were that's all"

"Wanna join us"she asked

" not tonight I'm worn out, but have fun anyway"

"Speaking of which, wanna stay for the next two days, I promise you I would throw you in Arkham after, since you haven't done anything to worry me...yet"

"I would love too" she giggled

"Awesome!" he said cheerfully

Meanwhile...

Back at the manor Alfred was cleaning up the kitchen, he hasn't seen Bruce in three days. But he knew why he was gone.

But it was so quiet.

He hates it.

"I hate silence, it always give s me the shivers"

"Alfred?" a familiar voice said

"Master Bruce, here so early, I thought you said you would be gone for a week"

"What are you talking about?"

" didn't you say you were going out because you needed to take Joker to a... "

He turned around, but gasped at the sight. It was Bruce. But He was in his bat costume.

"Oh, what's with the bat suit?"

" Uh...I wear it during patrol? "He said confusingly

" But you said you were never wearing it again"

"Al, you're worrying me, what the hell are you talking about?"

" ...where were you before you came here? "

"I was going to sleep when a white glow blinded me, the next thing I knew I was still in my room, why you ask"

"...Oh god..."

Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor.


	9. Me from a different dimension

"Alfred...Alfred, are you okay!?"

" Uh... "He groaned

He woke up in the couch, with Bruce looking worried sick of him.

Or he thinks it's him.

But which one?

" you passed out Alfred, I was worried sick "

"Get off of me!" he screamed

"Huh, what's going on?"

" who are you, I know my friend, and he is most certainly not you!? "He screamed pointing his finger at him

" What, don't you know me, you raised me ever since my parents died, don't you know who I am? "He gasped

" oh really, then what it my secret!? "

"You're secret is that you are a..."

" No, don't say anymore, it is you"he realized "But that's not possible, I saw you leave"

"Speaking of that, who is is this other me you're talking about"

"The Jester"

"The Jester?"

" another you, he gave up the Batman mantle years ago"

"Why?"

" The strain was too much, to the point that he snapped, he nearly turned Gotham insane if I didn't snap his out of it, now he goes by a new persona, the Jester, the sad clown "

"Did the Joker have anything to do with this?" he said lowly

"No, he only just gave a reason to snap, other than that it was him"

"So this isn't my place, this my other me's place, so that means..."

" you're from another dimension "he gasped

" So, if I'm not home, then where is my other me!? "

"At ACE chemicals but I don't think you should..."

But he was already gone.

"Oh I hate when he does that, for both of them"he groaned

ACE chemicals

" Ah, the moon is pretty tonight isn't it"The joker laughed maniacally "You know what I prefer the Jester over that bat, because I never got to feel like this, no more beat downs, no more arrogance, just me, Harley and my crazy clown"

"I don't think so joker"a love voice said behind

" Huh? "

He turned around with confusion but to only be punched directly in the face.

"Aaaaaaah!" he screamed as he crashed into a shelf

Meanwhile the Jester and Harley were making out when they suddenly heard a screaming coming from outside.

"Who was that?" Jester wondered

"It sounded like...puddin?"

"Let's check it out, I hope he didn't go into something bad"

Harley agreed. The two out their clothes on and went out of the room, but only to see Joker thrown to a wall.

" Ah! "They shrieked

" now I'm not gonna ask you again, where is he!? "Someone shouted

" Dies that voice sound like you for some reason"Harley asked

They turned to see a dark figure coming closer and closer to him.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about!" The Joker screamed"You crazy nACK!! "

The figure grabbed his by the throat and said again...

"Where...is...he!?" he growled

"Help!!!!" he screamed

"Hey bitch!" The Jester shouted

The black figure looked at him.

"Get it if my darling now!"

He grabbed his clownerang and shot it at him, but it was deflected, but it was Batarang.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you are not gonna hurt .t darling!" he growled"AAAAAH!!! "

He tackled the dark figure into the darkness, causing him to let the Joker go, with the sounds of punches and groans the t so down a had no idea who was winning. Until the saw the dark figures crash into a bunch of boxes. And the Jester walked out of the darkness.

"Now, it's time to see who you really are, imposter!" he shouted

He grabbed the dark figure by the shirt and grabbed his cowl.

"Now just who the hell are...you!?"

The joker gasped.

"It can't be" Harley gasped

But it was, it home other than...him.

"What the hell?" The Jester gasped "...Wait, are you hush!"

" No, I'm not! "He screamed

" Oh...you're me? "

"I think so, you wouldn't mind if you take off that mask? "

"Okay, but you try anything, I'm breaking every bone in your body"

He took off his mask and hat. Exposing his face.

"You're the Jester"

"How do you know that"

"Alfred told me, look it's me, form a different dimension"

" Oh really, what is my secret? "

"You're secret is that you hate..."

" Shush! "

"Not again"he sighed

" Oh, my bad"he chuckled"Anyway now that's settled, apologize to my darling! "

"What, but he's the joker!"

"And my husband, how dare you, I can't be live I was ever so arrogant!"

"...I'm sorry"he sighed

" There, now go back to the manor and I'll be there in two days"

"Why?"

" it's our honeymoon, and you're ruining it! "He screamed" and also stay out of sight, I don't want to cause any trouble."

He got up from the floor and was about to leave, when he turned to the Jester and said....

"See you then"

He grappled himself up and went away. The Jester places his hair and mask back on and looked pretty upset, but instead he only just giggled.

"Well that is settled, oh well, I guess we shall continue our fun, and also, I hope he didn't hurt you too badly darling"

"Not really he felt just like you"

Two days later...

The jester returned back to the manor to check on Alfred and his other him. Alfred was making some good when he got there.

"Hello master Bruce, it appears that your other you had been busy in the bat cave"

" What!? "He screamed

" He seemed curious about this world, in fact he was even more curious about you"

He sighed. Even if it is him, he still doesn't want him to mess.with his stuff.

Meanwhile Batman was looking through newspapers, and came up one highlight.

Batman declares he is no more, new vigilante will take his place.

Then another one

Bat signal destroyed: Vandal unknown

And finally.

The Jester, friend or foe?

"You know I don't appreciate you going into my stuff"the jester groaned as he went down the stairs

" you seem to be strange to me, tell me, why a clown? "

"Because I'm a sad clown, you wouldn't understand"

" I could"

"Look, I don't know how you for here or why, but we need to figure out a way to get you back home"

"The flow reminded me of something, I just don't know what"

"Well if you figure it out, let me know, Alfred it making breakfast if you're hungry"

He was about to leave when he heard his other him say...

"Jester?"

" Hm? "

"There's still one question I got to ask"

"What is it?"

" why are you married to the Joker? "

He was staring directly at his masked eyes, he was serious. The jester hated it, it was like his past self haunting him in his dreams he had.

"What about him?"

" don't you realize that he is a murderous psychopath!? "He shouted

" so what!? "

"So what, do you have any idea what you're doing, it's suicide, god knows what kind of plan he gonna use against you!"

" He's not making a plan you bat Brain! "He shouted back"...I don't know why I'm like this, to be honest, I think I don't like him at all, I might just be trying cope with the last of my sanity, who knows, besides..."

He sniffles.

"He's a sad clown, like me"

"No you're not, you're nothing like him!"

"Yes I am, don't believe me, I dress like a clown, I laugh like a maniac and I even tried to turn a city insane because I was so fed up with everything that I wanted to share my pain with others!" he growled"So don't you ever try to judge me, you may be me, but you don't know me at all, is that clear!? "

He gasped instantly. He literally just said that to him. Why? Why did he do that?

Maybe he is losing it.

"I'm sorry"he said sadly" That a so cruel of me"

"No"

"Huh?"

Batman grabbed the Jester's hands softly.

"I'm sorry"

"Please don't, you're right, I shouldn't be loving him, he's crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm not crazy either, heh, funny"

It was all silence.

"We'll find a way to get you home, until the stay in the manor, I don't want people to freak out over a doppelganger, I already got one already"

" Hush? "

"Yep"he groaned"I going to eat, you coming?"

" sure, but first"

"Yes?"

" I can understand a little on the Joker situation, but what about Jason? "

"Jason, who's Jason?"

" ....you don't know him, he is to be a robin right? "

"The only robin I had was Richard, and he's out of town, and he's nightwing , other than that, I have no idea what you're talking about"he shrugged" But the way, what happened to him? "

"He's dead...the Joker killed him"he lowered his head

" oh dear, that's horrible, if he did that to Richard, I would kill him!"he gasped

"Really?"

" Yes, we are different people my friend, I may have my code, but I will break it as soon a someone hurts the people I love, even if it hurts me"

"Speaking of Nightwing, does he know about you being the Jester"

" He does, I know, he immediately went here when he found out I quit being Batman "

He giggled.

"And the look on his face, it's a priceless, he thought I was quoting being a vigilante all together" he laughed"Well, I'm going to eat bye! "

Cheerfully he skipped out of the cave. Batman grew weirded out by this strange behavior. He shook his head and said...

"My God he acts just like the Joker"


	10. Switch a Rooney

Bruce woke up up peacefully in his bed, now having to share it with his other him. Last night he explained to him about his world where he was still the bat and actually had more than one robin in his life. He even said that when the joker was trying to break him, he escaped.

He was stronger than Bruce had ever was.

It made him feel small.

He hated being small.

He got out of bed and drink some of the tea Alfred made for the both of them and went into the closet to change into his work clothes.

"You're up early" his other him said

"I have to go to work you know duty calls, Alfred should be making breakfast right now, after that you can go on the computer to figure out what took you here"

" I understand"

"Good, now if Richard or Barbara come here just explain what's going on okay?"

He nodded.

Bruce reached for the door and said.

" Goodbye, see you later"

And went on his way.

Wayne Enterprises...7:00 pm

"There's another you!?" Fox gasped

"Yes, I don't know how it why but I need to figure out a way to get him home, I'm pretty sure his friend and family are worried sick"He sighed and cranked his coffee"Can you get me today's paper work?"

" of course sir"he said and left the office

He went through his mail and noticed an invitation to a charity event. He use to hate going to these events but now seem to have a little liking to them.

But he still doesn't like it.

He placed the invite down and leaned back in his chair, he let out a deep with before running his forehead.

"I know you're in here, that practically my thing you know"he groaned

" actually I thought it was mine"his other self said as he went out of the darkness

He had on his bat suit and sat on a chair next to his.

"Have you figure out anything?"

"No"

" a shame "he sighed" I have to go to a party in a little bit"

"That sounds like fun"he said sarcastically

" Yeah, really fun"he said back

An alert appeared on his computer.

"Whhat is it, a crime?" he asked Bruce

".......huh it seems that darling has planted bombs in multiple areas of Gotham"

He giggled.

"That silly clown, this is not a big deal, he's just bluffing so he can get some ransom money, it's probably filled with fakes, I can handle this"

But he then whined.

"But I have an event to go to, and I need to keep my image, it appears that you have to take my place tonight"

" What!? "He shouted

" it's the only way, plus I might be wrong about t he bombs so it's better to be safe than sorry"

"You have a point, I'll go"

"However, you'll have to wear my suit"

"Why can't I just wear mine?"

" Because Batman is dead in my eyes and I don't want the news spreading false things, you have to be the Jester tonight, don't worry, I already made a reputation with the thugs in this city"

Though he hated the idea, he gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it"

He was about to leave when Bruce shouted for him.

"And another thing!"

" What? "

"You have to be the Jester, that means you have to be goofy and silly, like the Jester, so that means..."

" ....you gotta be kidding me"

**************************************

Meanwhile, Joker and Harley were setting up to the 'bombs' that were all over Gotham. It was really a scare for the ransom money.

"Everything is all set, now, where is that sad clown?" The Joker giggled

Meanwhile, 'Jester' was on the rooftop, analyzing the scene.

"He must be out of his mind" he groaned to himself

He was talking about his alternative self, the thought of him loving the joker was suicide in his mind. And not to mention with Harley too.

But he had to play a role.

And that was to be the exact opposite of his usual self.

Oh boy.

He used the bomb gell to blow up the glass roof of the building. Before jumping inside.

There were no henchmen around.

Weird.

"Oh why hello, Jester, like what I've done, hopefully you'll enjoy the show!"

With a press of the button a cage fell on him, trapping him inside.

"Now stay there sweetheart while I start blowing up your precious city" he laughed maniacally

"No heart feelings Jester, just trying to have some fun, you won't mind right?"Harley giggled before pecking him on the cheek

"Well we have to go, we have money to collect!" joker laughed as the two clowns went out of the room

No he was alone.

Why?

This confused him?

He must be up to something.

Even then, he had to get out of this cage.

He looked around the bars to realized that they were rusty as hell.

Why would a rusty cage?

Something is not right here.

However he kicked a few of the bar offs and they broke like sticks. Confused he got out and ran over to the door. He turned it and ran inside. Ready to attack.

"Oh, well nice for you to come Jester, you're just in time for the real fun!"

" what is he even talking about...no...it can't be!? "He screamed in his head

What could it be?

Hostages?

A dead body?

No, it wasn't.

It was a bedroom, filled with music and candles lit up. And rose petals leading to the bed.

" Surprise! "Harley cheered

" you really think I was going to blow up Gotham, no...not yet though, however you have been so nice to us these past few years that I decided to return the favor. "

He licked his lips.

"Wanna have some fun?"

" ....Jo...I mean Darling, I...I... "

"Oh I get it, you're worried about the ransom money, this wasn't my big plan, I had something else in mind, but it's a surprise "

"That's not..."

" Mista J, he seems stiff"

"Oh he's just in shock, you never thought we wouldn't do this didn't you"he snickered"well we did, it's our gift to you"

"This is bad, this really really bad!!?" he screamed in his head again"I knew I should've just went to the event and he did this, and I can't hurt him, or else he'll kill me, GODDAMIT!!!"

He had to play along.

"That's very sweet of you darling, being so nice to me, and also to you Harley, I love you both!" he said sweetly

"And we love you too jester, now come to the bed"Joker smiled

" Oh joy! "

"Heh?"

" shit that was too much! "He said in his brain

" I mean, gladly darling"

"Then let's have some fun!" He laughed maniacally

He grabbed his arm and swing him in the bed, pinning his arms down. He crawled on top of him and let out a smile.

"I hope you like this jester, I know it won't make up for the honeymoon, but it's something right ?"

" Darling, I'm not...! "

"Sssh, don't talk"

He Slowly went to his ear and said inn the most calm tone.

"I know you're not the Jester, I know you're that bat, but even then, I always wondered how you tick, hopefully you're not a virgin"

"Wait, you knew it was me!!?" he screamed

"Oh please that act didn't fool us bat brain"Harley laughed"You were too stiff and brooding for that act !"

" Besides, if the real jester was here he would've hugged me already, or tried to make the first move"

"Crap, why didn't I think of that?"he groaned in his head

" Even then, I know my sad clown like an open book, so I know exactly how he use to act before he became the Jester "Joker said"Now stay still while I take your clothes off"

"Do and I'll break you're bones!" he growled

"Nah ah batsy, you can't hurt me remember"

" curse you"

"You're threats don't hurt me, however this might be, unless you can take it"

Secretly, 'Jester' went behind he back and pressed a small button on his belt.

Meanwhile, Wayne manor...

"I'm back Alfred!" Bruce said cheerfully as he went into the kitchen

"How was the event?"

" Actually it was kinda fun, I wish all events were like that, by the way, have you seen my other me anywhere? "

"No, not since he left to get the joker"

"Hm, he might be caught up, I think he'll figure something out."

Suddenly they heard an alarm coming from the bat cave. They ran over to the computer to realize that it a distress signal.

"Oh no, he's in trouble!" Bruce gasped

"But he can deal with it right, I mean he is you?" Alfred said

"Sure...unless..."

He decided to call him to see what was going on. It took a while white they could get an answer.

Hello?

"It me, what's going on!?"

you better get here...ah...quickly...Ah!!!

"are you okay, are you hurt!? "

The Joker....Ah...stop it!!!

" what is my darling doing? "

He knows...

"What he know you're not me!? "

Hello jester, like what I've done to your friend, you better get here, I think he's going to snap.

"Darling!?"

Hurry...

It cut off.

"Oh dear, this isn't good"Alfred said

" I got his location, but I don't have my suit, I'll have to wear his"

"But master Bruce, you swore that you will never put on the bat suit ever again"

"Yes, but this isn't mine, it's his"he smirked

" I don't get it"

"Nevermind" he sighed

Later...

The Jester, now in the bat suit descended down to the building where his other him was. He noticed the big hole meaning that he used the gell to get inside. He jumped in and saw the cage that was knocked down a few bars, meaning that he kicked his way out. And now it was the door in front of him. Where he was at.

He placed his ear on it, wondering what the hell was going on in that room. He heard noises, but no in a way that he could hear. So he grabbed a Batarang and slammed the door open.

"LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WON'T HESITATE TO... !"

His face grew flustered. His covered eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was his other self, but he wasn't in danger. He was in pleasure, and his darling was the one doing it. While Harley was missing his softly. This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Well look who came to the party, this was meant for you but your bat friend came instead, but no matter, at least you finally came"

"Well, then, can th please let him go, this was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding"

"But jester, he's already broken"

He gasped in horror, did he actually just break him!?

"Not like that!" he whined

"Ooooh"He laughed

" Joker...I'm going to kill you "His other self groaned

" you won't kill me"he laughed

"Jester, get me out of here"

"I...I mean"

"Jester!" he screamed

"Well since you were so rude I won't get you out, besides you owe me for calling my relationship suicide"

He smirked.

"And I always wondered what having sex with myself feels like"

" you wouldn't ! "

"Hey,I'm not exactly a saint you know, and neither is you, welcome to my world"

He took off the cowl.

"Where the clowns rule"


	11. The Fool

3 hours later...

Things were crazy in that room. With the four parties having sex like crazy. They had no idea it was going to get to this point. And the fact that even Bruce's other self was even into this.

Maybe try were more a like after all.

But it all came to an end with the two people from different worlds doing it with each other. Joker and Harley were exhausted, but the two were no over just yet. After a while, they screamed out in pure pleasure and came all over themselves. They are tired and the Bruce's other self said...

"I'm so going to regret this tomorrow"

"You won't" he smiled before kissing him again

The two cleaned themselves up and went to sleep.

The next day...

Bruce drives to take a break from being CEO for a while, and decided to work with his double, how he calls Bryce, get back home. But with no prevail.

Bryce grew upset and groaned in the keyboard.

"It's going to be alright Bryce, you'll get home"

" no I won't, I'm gonna be stuck in this world forever"he sighed"I give up"

"We are not giving up pal, now shut up and get back to working"

" But still, what am I going to do with my life while I'm stuck here, I can't be Batman, you gave up that mantel "

Bruce thought about it closely and carefully, before letting out a smirk and patting his shoulder.

"I think I got an idea"

****************************

"You can come out now!"

" I'm not sure about this Bruce "

"It'll work, trust me"

As a tall figure went out of the darkness, Bruce smiled widely.

"It's perfect!"

That night Gotham central bank...

The Joker and Harley were guiding their minions out of the bank, which was surrounded with GCPD. They went up to the rooftop and waited for their get away vehicle to take them away.

Meanwhile the Jester was looking through his binoculars at the scene and let out a sweet giggle.

"Well, I guess it's time for Gotham to see you now, just don't do too much okay?"

A dark figure was behind but it only showed his white covered eyes and nothing more.

" I won't "

Back at the bank, Joker counted all of the money to make sure that not a single bill was left untouched.

"1029...1030!" he finished "We got all that we needed,now we can get the hell out of here!"

" Mista J, I haven't see the Jester anywhere"Harley said nervously

"Maybe he's busy"he laughed maniacally" Any way we still got our money! "

"You mean the bank's money joker?" someone said behind them

They all turned around to only be greeted by a.strange man, wearing a long black cloak, he just stood there, looking down and the ground.

"And just who the hell are you!?" Harley shouted

"Oh come on Harley, you know who I am, I mean you saw my double many time before haven't you"

He took off his cloak and there it on the floor, which causes everyone to gasp.

"Commissioner, who is that guy! ?" and officer shouted

"I have no idea"he said honestly

back on the roof top, Joker and the gang were in shock of this strange man.

He was wearing a black and white suit, with a black mask and his hair exposed. His face was white with a x Mark on his left cheek. And the long black cape that covered most of his body. Not to mention the utility belt around his waist.

" Bats!? "joker asked

" No darling, not anymore, it's the Fool, and don't judge the name, because I can bring a while lot of hurt"he smirked

"Well then...GET HIM!" he commanded

His henchmen went to attack him but he beat them all down. But as he was about to get the joker, he and Harley were already in the helicopter.

"So long fool!" he laughed maniacally

It flew off, leaving his completely alone.

At the heli, The two clown laughed as they got say a from the bank.

"No one can stop us now!"

" Darling~"a sweet familiar voice said

"...Jester?" he said nervously

"Yes"he said in his ear

He turned around, but realized that Harley and the driver was knocked out cold, and he was driving the helicopter.

" hi darling, like what I did to my double, he look perfect don't you think? "

"Uh...y-yes, he looked fine!" he laughed

"Oh dear I want to take you to the room so you can feel my pain tonight, but I think someone else wants to play with you"

"Really, who is it?"

"Someone very special, now sleep my dear"

He sprayed some knocked so it gas and put him to sleep. Before landing the helicopter and handing the money to the Fool, where he was waiting for him.

"Take this to Jim okay?" he giggled

"Of course Jester"he said and grappled off

After he left the Jester took the two clowns away.

****************

" Darling~...Darling~"The jester whispered sweetly into his ear

Joker opened his eyes distro see the sight of him smiling at hi..

"You're so cute, but unfortunately I can't play with you tonight, Someone else wants to play with you"

"You still haven't told me who you silly clown, and where's Harley"

" that's the thing I'm going for her tonight, Someone else will deal with you "

"But who, you still haven't told me yet" he smirked

He giggled.

"He's right at this door"

He grew confused. Who would want him as badly as the Jester. Practically every one hate him except Harley.

The Jester turned to door knob, smirking devilishly as his husband. He opened the door slowly, watching his expression in his face.

His smile turned into an agape mouth, his eyes widened, and sweat pouring from his forehead.

He was scared. Right on front of him was the Jester's alternate self, staring down at him.

"Well have fun!" The Jester giggled and ran and slammed the door.

When that door closed, the tension in the soundproof room grew heavy. With the joker keeping a smile to hide hi utter nervousness and the fact of The Fool looking at him the same way the Jester use to look.

It gave him to creeps.

Especially since he beat the tar out of him.

"What are you going to do huh, beat me up, torture me?"

" No"

"Then what!?" he said angrily

"I have a question, why are you letting my other me go gaga over you?"

" Gee, you act like it was my fault, I only flirted with him before he finally snapped out of it, he was even kissed off at me for weeks, until he decided to go after me, so actually, he made the first move"

"But why?"

" didn't he tell you, oh well, you were always a hard head anyway, he said that the reason is because he see himself in me, and if he did went insane, would want to spend the rest of his life with me, how adorable isn't it"

"It's suicide"

"You were saying that last night now weren't you"he smirked

He squinted his eyes.

" oh there it goes time to prepare for the ultimate beat down"he sighed

He closed his eyes tightly eating for a huge fist to hit his face and knocked a few of his teeth out, and having the impact make his fall to the ground. He was waiting and was prepared for it.

But instead of a punch.

He only felt soft lips on his.

He opened his eyes and let out a small gasp as he saw the Fool kissing his so sweetly. He ended the kiss, leaving the joker confused.

"Did you just..."

"You are so right darling, I am crazy"

"What....."

"Now I understand why my other self is so in love in you, you're practically right about him, about me...kiss me!"

" What the hell...! "

He was cut off by another kiss on the lips which turned tongue two collapsing on the bed.

He ended it like before and giggled sweetly at him.

"I want you darling"

"But I thought you wanted to beat me up!?"

" I didn't say that, you silly clown, I want to love you "

"Great now you're acting like the Jester!"

" is that wrong? "

"Yes, you're the bat!"

" not anymore, I'm the Fool, the clown of love"

"..."

He giggled.

"And I only want to play with you"

Joker smirked.

"Are you really feeling like that, or you just trying to act the part for your friend?"

"I'm not, I want this, you already ruined my innocence, I want you to ruin me more."

He took off his mask.

"Darling"


End file.
